Voldemort's Daugher
by StarbeamatNyght
Summary: <html><head></head>I Realize there a A LOT of these, but, hey, what the flamingos, right!</html>
1. Prologue

**I don't own HP. That sucked.**

Voldemort had a little girl. Her name was Anastasia Riddle, but everyone called her Annie. One day (when she was 3) she woke up from her nap because of a nightmare. So she toddled out of her room, holding Timmy, to where her daddy was having his meeting with Death Eaters.

"Daddy?" she asked

Voldemort looked towards the door. It was his sweet little Anastasia! "What is it, dear?"

"I had a bad dream." Annie told him

"Oh, oh, my lord! I can take her back!" Bellatrix volunteered herself. At this Annie cringed slightly from fear. Voldemort saw this, and decided against it.

"No, Bellatrix, I have other things for you. Narsissa, why don't you take Annie back to her room?" Narsissa gladly got up, and walked Annie back to her room. She got tucked back in bed, and slept soundly for the rest of her nap time.

**Yeah, sucks, I know. It's SO short! I'm extremely tired, because I pulled an all-nighter last night, and it's about 11 PM right now. So, yeah. Comment? Subscribe? Please? **

**Timmy: **www(dot)shaun-sheep(dot)com/wallpaper/timmy_1280(dot)jpg** ****(I actually DO have a stuffy him!)**

**Annie: **farm5(dot)static(dot)flickr(dot)com/4006/4407508940_cda4bd81df(dot)jpg******(Girl on the bottom right-hand corner)**


	2. Chapter 1

**What would happen if I owned HP: um, I'd be rich? Because I'm not, I don't own HP. :*( Donations to the poor? JK! ;) (If you didn't notice, I like smiley faces!)**

Staring up at my pale green ceiling, I heard Mrs. Malfoy calling up to me to come down. It's July 26th, the day I turn eleven, the day I might get my letter from Hogwarts. But that didn't matter to me; it was that my dad, Daddy, couldn't be here that mattered to me. _Gosh, I hate that…that BOY! I haven't seen Daddy since I was 3! I will make his life at Hogwarts miserable…if I get accepted._ Mrs. Malfoy called up to me again. Sighing I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Surprise!" she said as I walked off the final step. In her hand held a letter. Maybe…?

"Is that my Hogwarts letter?" I asked excitedly. They accepted me!

"Yes it is, Annie." Mrs. Malfoy smiled as she handed me the letter. I took the thing I was waiting for my entire life (besides trying to sneak Oreos in the house) and opened it carefully. I unfolded the letter. It read: **(AN: I'm quoting from the SS now, with few minor changes)**

Dear Miss Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Yes! Yes, yes YES!" I was sooo exited! Then, I realized I had to CALM DOWN. I blew out a breath and smiled. Then I whispered, "I'm ACTUALLY going." I closed my eyes. This was going to be a wonderful school year.

**So, yeah, that was chapter 2. What house do you think Annie's going to be in? Who should she meet? By the way, since I'm being generous, here's the first paragraph of chapter 3!**

Oreos.

**Like it? ;D So, comment? Subscribe? Oreos for the poor? JK!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Just like I promised; Oreos. So, yeah, I don't own HP, right, Draco? Draco (who is duck taped to a chair): LET ME GO! WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS? AND WHERE IS MY WAND? Starbeam (who is twirling Draco's wand between her fingers): I'm taking that as a "Yes."**

Oreos.

That's all that matters in life.

Music, family (or what I have), and Oreos.

I LOVE those Muggle cookies! I had Dobbygo get some for me so I could have some at school. I was glad I did. I pulled out my trunk and peaked inside. They were still there; good. I DIDN'T want to lose them. I look one out and quickly ate it. Then a girl with black hair came by the door.

"Hey, um, could I sit with you?" she asked. I motioned for her to come in.

When she sat down, I asked her, "So, what's your name?"

"Pansy Parkinson." She told me

"Hi. I'm Annie Riddle." I replied. We smiled. _Finally, _

We chatted for a little bit before she asked me, "Hey, you know that blonde kid? The one with grey eyes?"

"Uh, yeah?" I questioned, pretending to know very little about who she was talking about.

"Do you know his name?" Pansy asked dreamily.

"Nope, sorry." I told her. Total lie…obviously.

"O-oh." She sighed, "Whatever."

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"Riddle, Anastasia." Professor McGonagall called out. I exhaled, and walked up to the stool, and she put the hat on my head.

_Hmmm…another Riddle, huh?_ The Sorting Hat said into my ear.

_Yeah? So?_ I snapped.

"Well, better be…" the Sorting Hat shouted,

**I LOVE leaving you with cliffhangers! They're so much fun! Anywho, comment, subscribe, and I LOVE YOU! THIS IS MY BIGGEST HIT! 180! WOO! KEEP IT UP! Heh heh heh… yeah, sooo…what house do you think Annie's gonna be in? Leave a comment? Please? I only have 1 comment, but, like, 5 or 6 subs! C'MON! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper right now, as you noticed. Bye! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY! I'm writing! Okay, so, sorry it took so long. Check my profile for my plea for mercy.  
>Anyway, I don't own HP. Wow…these disclaimers are really getting old. BACK ON SUBJECT! I own Annie. That's it. So far. Okay, I'll shut up so you can read.<strong>

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted. I smiled as I walked with a slight bounce in my step to the Slytherin table. I sat next to Draco. Pansy was on his other side, trying to flirt with him. _Oh, God. _I thought. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and I turned to Draco. "Um…" he turned to look at me. "hi. My name's Annie. What's yours?" I tapped my foot to his leg 3 times. It was our sign for each other to play along.

"Draco Malfoy." He paused before saying, "You seem familiar. Have we met before? Maybe at one of my parent's dinner parties?"

I smiled. You gotta admit, Draco was a pretty good actor. "No, I don't think so. Though I DO feel like we've met before, too." Pansy boiled with rage. Well, that ended THAT friendship. I shrugged. Draco and I talked for the rest of the evening.

Later that night, in the common room, I met another first year girl. She had blue hair and baby pink eyes. Strange appearance, but kind. Hannah Mistry. The name sounds familiar…Mistry…I think I heard that name at one of Daddy's meetings…

_"Please, please, my Lord, don't kill my wife!" begged Mistry._

_ Voldemort smirked, "And what will you give me if I spare your wife?"_

_ "Anything! Anything you want, my Lord!"_

_ Voldemort thought for a moment, "Even your daughter? Your only child?"_

_ "Yes." Mistry sobbed, "Including Hannah."_

_ "Then I will take your daughter. Not entirely, just a lifetime of service when she comes of age."_

"Um, hey. Snap out of it!" a voice said. I shook my head as Hannah brought me back to reality.

"Sorry. Just thinking." I muttered

"'Bought what?" she cocked her head. Oh crap.

**YAY! End of chapter! WOO! Finally! I'm finished! YES! Sorry, lots of homework, and planning for NaNoWriMo. Do you think I should post my novel on FF? I'll let you guys know if I do. As always, favorite, subscribe, and comment, please! And have a save and happy Halloween!**


End file.
